Le pire jour de ma vie
by Manie
Summary: Quand le téléphone de Danny ne répond pas, tout le monde se demande avec qui il a encore passé la nuit. Mais le problème pourrait bien être tout à fait différent. Danny angst. Complète.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** WaT ne m'appartient pas

**AN : **je me suis longtemps demandé comment tourner les deux derniers chapitres, ils ont été très douloureux mdr. Et j'en profite pour saluer tous les membres de : Danny centric ! DM friendship

**OooOOooO**

Le téléphone sonna pour la énième fois. Et toujours personne ne répondait. Ce son lancinant vint se répercuter dans sa tête déjà bourdonnante, ajoutant à la migraine qui le clouait sur place.

La pièce fermée dans laquelle il se trouvait était pourtant censée ne laisser passer aucun son, mais le moindre chuchotement se répercutait à travers toute la pièce, les murs se renvoyant les ondes sonores comme on se renvoie une balle.

Il se secoua et voulu bouger, mais il resta paralysé sur place, une douleur foudroyante lui traversant le crâne et se diffusant dans le reste de son corps.

Où était-il ? Que lui voulait-on ?

Ces questions sans réponse se perdirent dans le malstrom de ses pensées. Puis il retomba dans l'inconscience.

**OooOOooO**

Bureau du FBI :

- Toujours pas de réponse, s'enquit Martin en reposant le combiné.  
- Il n'en serait pas à sa première panne de réveil. Rappelle-toi la fois où il avait ramené chez lui cette...  
Vivian ne termina pas sa phrase car Jack s'approchait d'eux et il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à écouter les aventures cocasses de Danny.  
- Pas de nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non. Je vais aller jeter un œil chez lui, déclara Martin.  
- D'accord. S'il est en train de dormir, il va se souvenir de ce jour comme étant le pire de sa vie. Deux heures de retard...

Quand Martin arriva chez son ami, il trouva la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Sûr de rien, il sonna quand même mais n'entendant aucune réponse, il poussa la porte, pas très rassuré.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
Le sol était couvert de sang.  
Martin dégaina son arme et avança précautionneusement vers la porte au fond du couloir. Derrière, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il l'ouvrit calmement, faisant en sorte de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique qui montait en lui. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait les mains moites et le front en sueur. Le salon était retourné dans tous les sens et là encore, une trace de sang traversait la pièce.

Martin fouilla rapidement le reste de l'appartement mais ne trouva personne. Les mains tremblantes, il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau. Jack décrocha après deux sonneries.  
- Jack, c'est moi. Danny n'est pas chez lui. I-Il y a du sang partout et tout est retourné...  
- Martin...  
- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.  
- Martin ! Reste calme, j'arrive tout de suite, okay ? Reste calme !

Rester calme, c'était facile à dire. Comment voulez-vous garder votre calme alors que vous avez ce genre de scène macabre sous les yeux ? Ruminant de sombres pensées, Martin fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de n'importe quel indice pouvant lui indiquer la piste à suivre. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Jack arriva et jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui.  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
Martin secoua la tête.  
- Ca ne veut rien dire, si ça se trouve il s'est blessé et s'est précipité aux urgences, avança Jack.  
- En retournant tout l'appartement ? Ca m'étonnerait.  
- Bon. Je vais...  
A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait sur le seuil.  
- Excusez-moi, vous êtes des agents fédéraux ?  
- Oui.  
- Il y a une jeune femme qui aimerait vous parler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** WAT ne m'appartient pas, j'ai oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédent, mille excuses "

**OooOOooO**

- «Il y a une jeune femme qui aimerait vous parler…»

- «Puis-je savoir comment vous vous appelez ?»  
- «C-Clara Hopkins. »  
La jeune femme devait avoir à peine une trentaine d'années et présentait un gros hématome à la tempe. Elle avait le regard affolé et ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler.  
- «Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?»  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
- «Il lui est arrivé qu'elle était chez cet homme, là, Tyler, et qu'elle s'est fait agresser !»  
- «C'est Taylor.»  
- «Peu importe ! Elle est traumatisée, la pauvre, regardez la !»  
- «Dites-moi, vers quelle heure cela c'est-il produit ?»  
- «Aux alentours de 23 heures. J'ai entendu crier, j'ai vu un van noir partir en trombe et j'ai trouvé cette femme gelée, plantée au milieu de la rue. Vous vous rendez compte, par un froid pareil, les pieds dans la neige, heureusement que je l'ai trouvée !»  
- «Oui oui, c'est très gentil à vous. Est-ce que vous avez pu voir à combien étaient les agresseurs ?»  
- «Ils devaient être trois ou quatre. Ces salauds m'ont rayé ma voiture en partant !»  
Martin coula un regard entendu à Jack.  
- «A quoi ressemblaient ces hommes ?»  
- «Ils portaient des cagoules…»  
- «Le van ?»  
- «Noir. C'est tout ce que je sais. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir le type dans l'immeuble d'en face. Il est insomniaque, il passe son temps à espionner ses voisins. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez lui interdire de continuer, ça arrangerait pas mal de monde dans le coin.»  
- «On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ? Maintenant, si vous pouviez laisser les agents faire leur travail, nous vous en serions reconnaissant.» demanda Jack, essayant de rester calme.  
- «Ah, c'est sur, un flic s'envole et tout de suite la cavalerie rapplique ! Ma voisine de palier, quand son chien a disparu, la police à mis six jours à venir ! Et seulement parce qu'elle les harcelait au téléphone !»  
- «Si vous ne nous laissez pas travailler, on va être obligé de vous embarquer, madame. Je vais devoir vous demander de rentrer chez vous.»  
Quand la femme fut enfin partie, ou plutôt emmenée chez elle par deux agents, Martin et Jack traversèrent la rue vers l'appartement de l'homme insomniaque.  
- «Comment peut-on comparer un agent fédéral et un chien ?» soupira Martin en secouant la tête.  
- «Je ne savais pas que Danny avait des voisins aussi dérangés… Bon, tu vas interroger notre insomniaque et je vais continuer à interroger Clara Hopkins.»  
- «Entendu.»

- «Monsieur ? FBI, ouvrez ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »  
Martin tambourinait à sa porte depuis déjà cinq minutes et pour tout dire, le silence commençait à lui peser.  
- «Ecoutez, je suis à la recherche de Danny Taylor, votre voisin d'en face. Il s'est fait agresser chez lui hier soir, vers vingt-trois heures. Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?»  
- «Je dormais» lança une voix étouffée depuis l'autre côté de la porte.  
- «Vos voisins m'ont dit que vous étiez insomniaque…»  
- «Ils se sont trompés !»  
- «Je ne vous demande que quelques informations. Vous savez, du genre le numéro de la plaque du van dans lequel ses agresseurs l'ont embarqué, combien ils étaient… N'importe quoi !»  
Le silence recommença.  
- «Monsieur… Je commence à perdre patience, la vie de mon ami est en danger et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors vous ouvrez cette porte ou je la défonce… vous m'entendez ?»  
- «Non ! Ne défoncez pas la porte ! Vous les fédéraux, vous n'avez aucune patience !»  
Martin entendit un étrange froissement. Quand il baissa les yeux vers le bas de la porte, il découvrit un morceau de papier soigneusement plié posé sur la moquette. Quand il le ramassa et l'ouvrit, il découvrit une série de chiffres et de lettres.  
- « M-Merci.» marmonna-t-il. « Merci beaucoup.»  
- « Maintenant, allez-vous en !»  
Charmant ! pensa Martin. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en vouloir à cet homme car il venait de lui donner la première vraie piste qui pourrait lui permettre de retrouver Danny.  
J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal… Je l'espère vraiment.

A peine sorti de l'immeuble, il appela Sam :  
- «Il me faudrait le plus de renseignement possible sur le propriétaire de ce van, tout ce que tu pourras trouver.»  
- «Entendu, je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.»  
Puis il se dirigea vers Jack, en train d'aider Clara Hopkins à monter dans l'ambulance qu'il avait fait venir.  
- «Du nouveau ?»


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** WaT ne m'appartient pas, le blabla habituel quoi...

**OooOOooO**

- «Du nouveau ?»

Martin allait répondre à Jack quand son téléphone sonna.

- «Une seconde. Fitzgerald.» dit-il.  
- «Martin, c'est Sam. Miguel Sandro. C'est le nom du propriétaire du van.»  
- «Tu as quelque chose sur lui ?»  
- «Il a fait trois ans de prison pour avoir vendu de la drogue.»  
- «Quel rapport avec Danny ?»  
- «Pas avec Danny…»  
- «Avec qui alors ?»

- «Je crois que j'ai été suivie.»  
- «Par qui ?»  
- «Je ne sais pas… ils m'ont suivi depuis chez Raphie.»  
- «Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?»  
- «Je ne sais pas. Mais je l'ai cherché partout et pas moyen de le trouver… ni de le joindre.»  
- «Et qui sont ces gens ?»  
- «Je ne sais pas…»  
- «Vous dites qu'ils vous ont suivi. Ils sont là ?»  
- «Oui, dans le van noir, garé devant chez vous…»  
Danny saisit son téléphone portable, posé sur une table basse.  
- «Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?» demanda la jeune femme, paniquée.  
- «Je ne sais pas si on vous a prévenu, mais je suis agent fédéral. J'appelle le bureau, pour savoir qui sont ces gens. On a leur numéro d'immatriculation non ?»  
- «Ne faites pas ça ! Ils ont dit pas de police, ni qui que ce soit d'autre !»  
- «Ils ont dit … ?»  
- «La femme et le fils de Raphie… ils les ont…»  
Elle commença à sangloter.  
- «Clara, vous êtes une amie de Raphie, c'est ça ?»  
- «Non, de sa femme.»  
- «Peu importe. Ecoutez-moi. Ne paniquez pas, je m'occupe de tout. On va retrouver Raphie et…»

Un bruit sourd dans le hall d'entrée les fit sursauter tous les deux. Danny attrapa Clara par le poignet et l'emmena dans la chambre, ferma la porte à clef. Un vacarme incroyable éclata dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- «Quoi qu'il arrive, racontez tout au FBI. Ils vous croiront. Faites-leur confiance.»

Ce fût tout ce qu'il eut le temps de murmurer avant que quelqu'un ne défonce la porte de la chambre à coup de pied. Tout se passa si vite que Danny n'eut pas même le temps de ramasser son arme, posée sur une chaise, dans le coin de la pièce. Un homme cagoulé frappa violemment Clara à la tempe tandis qu'un autre s'avança d'un air menaçant vers lui. Danny attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et frappa l'homme de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci s'écroula et se heurta la tête sur le coin d'une commode. Et tout à coup, Danny sentit quelque chose lui cogner l'arrière du crâne. Sa vision se troubla et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'écroula sur le sol, sans connaissances.

L'eau qu'on lui versa sur la tête était brûlante. Ou plutôt gelée ?  
Son cerveau endolori avait du mal à former des pensées cohérentes. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnu à peine l'endroit où il était. Le même endroit où il était détenu depuis une vingtaine d'heures sans doute, maintenant.  
L'arrière de son crâne le lançait douloureusement, tout comme trois ou quatre de ses côtes, sa main gauche, ses poignets, sa nuque et presque l'entièreté de ses muscles.  
Il lui sembla entendre une voix au dessus du bourdonnement insupportable qui lui emplissait la tête.

- «Alors, on fait moins le malin, maintenant ?»

Danny ne répondit pas. Même s'il avait eu une phrase piquante à lancer, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de l'articuler. « On fait moins le malin» s'était bien amusé à lui réduire la mâchoire en miettes. Et sa droite était plutôt dure.

- «T'as vraiment pas de bol, ça t'es tombé dessus. Mais je te promet que si ton frère montre le bout de son nez, j'arrêterai de te taper sur les doigts.»

Danny secoua la tête et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait assis.  
Il ne vit pas l'homme s'approcher encore un peu plus de lui et serrer le poing. Et une fois de plus, ce fut le trou noir.

- «D'accord, merci Sam.»  
-  
Martin raccrocha et se tourna vers Jack.

- «Le nom d'Alvarez te dit quelque chose ?»  
- «Alvarez comme Raphaël Alvarez, le frère de Danny ?»  
- «Tout juste. Sam à comparé le dossier de Danny à celui du propriétaire de la voiture. Et il s'est avérer que ce dernier se trouve aussi être un petit dealer. Celui-là même qui vendait de la drogue à…»  
- «Alvarez… Et pourquoi s'en serait-il prit à Danny, dans ce cas ?»  
- «Peut-être une dette… ou simplement par vengeance. Sam a dit que Raphaël Alvarez avait balancé quelques noms au moment de son arrestation. Sandro, le propriétaire du van, faisait partie de ceux-là. Il en a pris pour trois ans.»  
- «D'accord. Est-ce que Sandro à une adresse valide ?»  
- «Oui, mais le problème, c'est que Danny peut être n'importe où…»  
- «Nous allons quand même lui rendre une petite visite. Et il faudrait lancer un avis de recherche sur le frère de Danny. Clara Hopkins a dit qu'il essayait d'échapper à la bande de ce fameux dealer. Apparemment, la femme et le fils de Raphaël sont aussi les captifs de Sandro. Clara était venue prévenir Danny, mais elle les a mené tout droit chez lui.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Idem, hein, je vais pas le dire à chaque fois lol

**OooOOooO**

Martin gara la voiture à trois immeubles de l'appartement de Sandro. Deux autres voitures se postèrent à distance raisonnable. Jack, sur le siège passager, scrutait l'immeuble et ses alentours avec l'espoir d'apercevoir un quelconque signe de la présence de Danny. Mais ce fut Sam, à l'autre bout du talkie-walkie qui les avertit qu'un van noir était stationné dans une ruelle, sur le côté de l'immeuble miteux où Sandro était censé vivre.

« - C'est plein de camés, ici. Ils savent peut-être quelque chose ? » avança Martin, les mains toujours posées sur le volant.  
« - Peut-être… Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'alerter tout le quartier avant de savoir si Danny est là dedans. On fouille l'immeuble et on laisse les patrouilles intercepter les fuyards. »  
« Entendu. »

Les deux portières s'ouvrirent en même temps et, à peine sortis, les deux agents sortirent leur arme. De l'autre côté de la rue, Sam et Vivianne firent de même. Deux autres agents sortirent de la troisième voiture et disparurent dans la ruelle qui menait à une sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Jack tourna la poignée et couvrit ses trois agents alors qu'ils pénétraient tour à tour dans le bâtiment, avant de s'engouffrer lui-même dans la pénombre enfumée qui régnait à l'intérieur. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée sans rien trouver d'autres que des types défoncés qui n'avaient plus la force de se tenir sur leur deux jambes.

« - RAS, on monte. »

L'escalier grinçait bizarrement à chacun des pas de Sam, qui montait les marches en tête. Le plancher devait sans doute être rongé par les termites, vu l'état général du bâtiment. Elle avançait prudemment et tremblait à chaque grincement un peu trop aigu qui pourrait alerter les occupants de l'immeuble. Soulagée, elle atteint enfin le premier palier.  
Toutes les portes étaient fermées à clé. Jack marmonna son désarroi. S'ils défonçaient une porte et que Danny ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur, tous les étages supérieurs seraient immédiatement avertis de leur présence et auraient tout le temps de mettre les voiles.  
Il fit signe à Martin et Vivianne de monter pendant que lui et Sam se postaient respectivement devant chacune des deux portes de l'étage.

Un grand « crack » avertit Martin que les deux portes du bas étaient ouvertes. Il courut un peu plus vite dans les escaliers. Il entendit un troisième craquement quand Vivianne défonça l'une des deux portes du second et des bruits de pas saccadés dans l'escalier quand Sam courut ouvrir la quatrième porte de l'immeuble.  
C'est alors qu'il put entendre distinctement des bruits sourds et des cris à l'étage du dessus. Il venait seulement d'atteindre le troisième étage. Une panique sourde le fit courir plus vite encore dans les escaliers.  
Essoufflé, il atteignit enfin le palier et hésita un instant, cherchant de quel appartement venaient les cris.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, profita pour reprendre sa respiration et se tourna vers la porte de gauche.  
« - FBI, les mains en l'air ! »

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une arme. Lui-même pointait la sienne sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, barbu et crasseux.

« - Posez votre arme ! »  
« - T'es pas en position de force pour me demander ça. »

Martin frissonna. Le type disait vrai, il n'en menait pas large. Mais un mouvement furtif, derrière la fenêtre, le poussa à agir.  
Il repoussa l'arme de son adversaire, lui colla un poing sur l'arrête du nez. Le type tituba un instant… et finit par s'étaler sur la moquette sale, assommé par le coup de crosse qu'il prit sur la tempe. Les autres s'occuperaient bien de le menotter et de l'emmener aux bureaux.

Martin courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et, voyant qu'un escalier métallique rouillé menait à la ruelle en contrebas ou au toit, il sortit la tête pour voir dans quelle direction la personne qu'il avait entrevue était partie. Vers le toit, évidemment… les deux agents qui attendaient dans la ruelle bloquaient l'accès et pointaient bêtement leurs armes un peu plus haut au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et l'aperçut.

Danny, agrippé par son kidnappeur, tentait de se débattre pour lui échapper, mais il disparut de son champs de vision quand ils atteignirent le toit.

Martin indiqua sa position dans le talkie-walkie avant de le suivre, poussé par l'inquiétude de se qui pourrait arriver à Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny suffoquait. La prise de Sandro lui coupait la respiration et il l'obligeait à marcher à reculons, le faisant trébucher et tituber. Son bras enroulé autour de son cou commençait à l'irriter au plus haut point.

Il trébucha une fois de plus quand Sandro le poussa contre l'échelle qui conduisait au toit.

« - Monte ! »

Un coup de crosse dans le bas du dos l'empêcha de se retourner et il se résigna à exécuter les ordres.  
Il lui sembla vaguement entendre quelqu'un crier « FBI ! » mais il pensa que c'était une hallucination vu le nombre de coups qu'il avait pris sur la tête.

Puis finalement, alors qu'il atteignait pratiquement le toit, il le vit. Martin, quelques volées de marches plus bas, qui le regardait. Il voulut lui crier quelque chose, de s'en aller, peut-être, de ne pas risquer sa vie pour lui, mais il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot.

Sandro le poussa et il tomba à plat ventre sur le toit. Il sentit le dealer l'attraper par les cheveux et le tirer vers l'avant. Il sentit le canon glacé de l'arme contre sa tempe. Et par dessus tout, il sentit la peur nouer son estomac. Il sentit Sandro reculer lentement, l'entraînant avec lui. Puis il l'entendit crier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et il sentit l'arme être pointée quelque part devant eux.

Il entendit un coup de feu partir, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, glacé par l'effroi.

Martin rentra la tête dans ses épaules et pria pour l'avoir fait assez vite. Il entendit un « bing » qui lui résonna aux oreilles et fit vibrer l'échelle pendant quelques secondes. La balle avait ricoché sur la rampe. Il profita du fait que Danny se débatte pour sauter sur le toit et plonger à l'abri d'un ventilateur qui trônait là.

« - Lâchez votre arme ! » cria-t-il, sans espoir qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui demandait. Au contraire, Sandro resserra sa prise sur Danny et posa le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Martin remarqua en jetant un regard furtif qu'il marchait très lentement à reculons.

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et sortit de sa cachette, l'arme pointée sur Sandro, et il avança doucement dans leur direction. Il fixa Danny, attendant d'être sûr qu'il aie capté son regard pour lui faire comprendre son « plan ».

Danny vit Martin avancer vers eux, son arme brandit devant lui. Il le vit le fixer droit dans les yeux et hocher de la tête. Puis il sentit… il sentit le rebord du toit contre l'arrière de sa jambe et il rendit son signe de tête à Martin, lui indiquant qu'il était prêt.

Il sentit Sandro tituber plus qu'il n'entendit le coup de feu. Il rassembla toutes ses forces, plia le coude et le lança dans le visage du truand. Il le sentit basculer, se prendre les pieds dans le muret, et tenter vainement de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il vacilla lui aussi un instant, mais il sentit un main saisir la sienne et le tirer loin du vide.

Il se rendit alors seulement compte à quel point cette journée avait été éprouvante et à quel point il était fatigué, meurtri… A quel point il s'était attaché à l'espoir de voir ses amis voler à son secours, et à quel point il était fière que son vœux se soit réalisé. Il sentit la prise de Martin, qui l'empêcha de tomber lourdement au sol, alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

(Quelques heures plus tard…)

La lumière blanche était aveuglante. Et le plafond paraissait vraiment étrange. Danny parvint enfin à fixer son regard et tourna la tête, découvrant Vivianne endormie sur une chaise à côté de son lit d'hôpital, et de l'autre côté, Martin, debout, les mains dans les poches, lui souriant.

« - Hey ! Content de te revoir. » murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Vivianne.  
« - Idem pour moi. » chuchota-t-il en retour.  
« - Je voulais te dire… » Il laissa un silence pesant s'installer entre eux, puis un large sourire illumina son visage.  
« - T'as des voisins vraiment tordus ! »

Fin.

-----------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, je sais que j'ai fait souffrir des lecteurs, avec celle-là (honte à moi de les avoir fait attendre) mais elle est enfin complète ! Read&Review si vous aimez, merci !


End file.
